Grains de folie
by Laemia
Summary: La tempête semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser. Dexel, AU, OS


**Hey ! Cet OS n'était pas prévu au programme, et il est long comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Oh, attendez, ça ne veut rien dire. Hum. Bref, moi je l'aime bien, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bêta-lecture : Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste (c'est aussi elle qui a trouvé le titre, bravo à elle)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Il va y avoir une tempête de sable, cette nuit.

-Ah ouais ?

-Une grosse.

-Ah bon.

-Ouais, tu regardes pas les infos ?

-J'ai essayé, mais ma télé fait de la neige. Alors, j'suis sorti sur le balcon et j't'ai appelé. On capte bien, sur le balcon. C'est l'seul endroit d'où on capte, en fait.

-Je sais. T'es fou Demyx, t'es fou. Rentre chez toi.

-J'voulais t'entendre. J'irais p't-être sur l'toit, pendant la tempête. Tu viendras, Axel ?

-Mec...

-Ah, j'te laisse, mon linge se fait la malle.

-Ouais, ouais, et va t'abriter, putain de merde.

-On verra. Salut ! »

Demyx raccrocha joyeusement, rangeant son téléphone d'une main et, de l'autre, attrapant son étendoir à la volée. Il devrait racheter quelques chaussettes, emportées par le vent qui mugissait dans les arbres. Bah, ça lui ferait pas de mal, d'avoir des chaussettes neuves et non trouées, pour une fois. Il rentra l'étendoir dans le salon avant de refermer la baie vitrée, mais lui resta sur le balcon.

Il galéra à s'accouder à la rambarde, mais ça le fit rire – un rire dont les ondes sonores se perdirent dans le vent qui se déversait en plein dans sa face, et ses cheveux pas vraiment courts, pas vraiment longs, lui revenaient dans la tronche et le faisaient cligner des yeux par réflexe, pour s'protéger, alors qu'il aurait voulu les ouvrir en grand pour profiter du spectacle des arbres qui déversaient leurs rafales de feuilles, des gens qui couraient se mettre à l'abri, des parapluies qui s'envolaient, délestés de leurs propriétaires ayant renoncé à les replier. Le chaos, le désastre à l'état pur, mais l'adrénaline surtout, comme sur les montagnes russes du vieux monde.

Montagnes russes. Demyx avait toujours appelé ça des grands huit, même si ç'avait rarement eu une bête forme de huit. Mais partout, dans les livres, les journaux, la télé, on appelait ça des montagnes russes. A présent, il ne restait plus de place pour construire des choses aussi futiles. Il en restait peut-être, des pas complètement défoncées par le vent et l'érosion, là-dehors, oubliées, qui attendaient patiemment, les wagons remplis de rires fantômes.

Un lampadaire clignota dans la nuit, puis s'éteignit. Demyx leva le nez en riant, se tenant désormais à deux mains à la rambarde. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir les étoiles.

Bientôt, l'électricité cesserait de fonctionner, si c'était comme les tempêtes précédentes. C'est là qu'il faudrait réellement rentrer. Il était pas suicidaire, Demyx, seulement un peu fou. C'était un esprit simple, comme il se qualifiait lui-même, mais pas trop con non plus. Il faudrait qu'il quitte ce balcon, à regret, qu'il aille s'abriter derrière la baie vitrée et contemple la tempête de loin, face à une glace de verre, avec seuls les sons pour lui donner une idée de comment ce serait, de se trouver là-dehors.

Les lumières de la ville en contrebas s'éteignirent pour de bon, et Demyx dévoila un sourire plein de dents. Ça allait commencer. Quelque chose hurla, peut-être une gouttière ou un volet mal vissé, grinçant. Les yeux de Demyx pleuraient des efforts qu'il faisait pour les maintenir ouverts.

Bientôt, très bientôt, il la verrait arriver de derrière le mur. La tempête. La Vraie Tempête.

Le mur se dressait tout autour de la ville, immense, tellement imposant que Demyx, qui vivait pourtant en centre-ville, le voyait bien, très bien, depuis sa fenêtre, ce colosse, cette monstruosité pile devant son horizon. Même en montant sur le toit de l'immeuble, on ne pouvait pas voir le désert au-delà. Mais lorsque le vent se faisait violent comme cette nuit, c'était le désert qui grimpait le mur et venait les harceler.

Tempête de sable. C'était con. Y'en avait une perpétuelle, au-delà du mur. Alors « Il va y avoir une tempête de sable », c'était débile, comme phrase. Pourtant, la télé disait ça, au lieu de « La tempête de sable va venir visiter notre coin, manger nos spécialités, faire quelques photos, se baigner dans nos égouts et se barrer ». Le sable aussi partait en vacances de temps en temps.

« Allez, fais pas le con » murmura Demyx pour lui-même, bien qu'il s'entende à peine dans cette cacophonie.

Il tourna les talons, se rappelant de marcher lentement pour éviter de se manger la fenêtre nonuple-vitrage, à cause de la bourrasque qui le poussait dans le dos. Quand il ouvrit la baie vitrée, y'a des papiers et des emballages de bouffe qui volèrent dans son salon. Il soupira, referma la vitre. Le mur s'écroulerait avant qu'elle ne cède, alors il pouvait être tranquille de ce côté-là. Plus de chaos pour lui, ce soir.

La télé déblatérait de la neige, encore. Axel avait pourtant trafiqué l'antenne pour qu'elle parvienne à capter même en cas de vent très fort. Bah, si ça se trouvait, c'était les chaînes de télé qui n'arrivaient pas à émettre. Bientôt, elle s'éteindrait, quand les réseaux électriques rendraient l'âme. De temps en temps, on apercevait un sursaut d'image, une vieille série qui en était déjà à sa dixième rediffusion au moins lorsque le vieux monde avait chuté. Une série marrante. Demyx était content que ce soit une des rares qu'on ait retrouvé et enregistré, après que tout ce soit cassé la gueule.

Il se demandait ce que les enfants du nouveau monde pensaient de ces vieux trucs. Maman, c'est quoi une centrale nucléaire ? C'est quoi internet, et les hélicoptères, et les avions ? C'est quoi les fermes et les musées et les planétariums et les _girafes_?

Ça se reconstruisait, petit à petit. Ils avaient la télé, maintenant, et des téléphones presque pas pourris. Pas encore des smartphones. Le stock culturel se refaisait, les séries et les peintures et les dessins animés et les jeux vidéos et les livres, ça se produisait de nouveau, à petite échelle et c'était cool. On pansait les plaies.

Le front collé contre la vitre glacée, Demyx regardait son reflet se faire avaler par les caprices de la nature. Le sable tourbillonnait déjà au loin, en volutes qui semblaient fines, fines, juste comme si on avait coloré le vent, mais qu'il restait léger et pas belliqueux et pas mortel. Bientôt, ce foutu sable envahirait son foutu balcon et, demain matin, il devrait balayer et en remplir des sacs et des sacs et des sacs. Il ferait ça avec Axel, sûrement, et après ils partageraient une bière en regardant les dégâts par la fenêtre, les équipes de nettoyages s'affairer dans la rue, et la police poster les premiers avis de recherches, de gens qu'on retrouverait sans doute jamais, ou alors tellement amochés qu'on les reconnaîtrait même pas, si ça s'trouvait. Dans les vieilles séries policières, ils savaient identifier les cadavres avec juste leurs dents, aux malheureux, mais plus personne ne faisait ça. On avait égaré les machines, les scientifiques et le mode d'emploi.

Tout parti sous des tonnes de sables.

Demyx regardait et entendait et aurait voulu se trouver dehors.

Pas comme ces pauvres mecs qui avaient pas eu le temps ou pas l'occas' de s'abriter. Il ne voulait pas mourir, non, pas se faire défigurer après avoir reçu une tonne de sable à cent kilomètres/heure dans le pif, non plus.

Il voulait juste se sentir _vivant_. Sentir le vent, et p't-être avoir les yeux qui piquent et du sable dans la bouche et pas savoir avancer et rire à gorge déployée de ce monde qui s'en foutait, qui l'entendait pas, parce que ça ventait trop dehors.

Il poussa un bref soupir. Axel n'aimait pas quand il disait ce genre de choses, alors il se taisait, la plupart du temps. Il fermait bien sa mouille et il le regardait avec les yeux de celui qui n'en pense pas moins.

Il avait dit à Axel qu'il se rendrait sur le toit, mais ç'avait été davantage pour lui faire peur qu'autre chose. Il aimait bien lorsqu'Axel s'inquiétait. Il aimait bien le savoir tourner en rond avec les lumières éteintes, à se ronger les ongles et à se demander si oui ou non, il allait réellement le faire.

Peut-être que, cette fois, il allait réellement le faire, oui. Pour voir.

* * *

Au détour du dernier escalier, son nez heurta de plein fouet un torse sec. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà de longs doigts s'enroulaient autour de son poignet, et soudain il se perdit dans un regard comme un bain d'acide bouillant.

Axel était en colère.

« Salut !

-J'peux savoir ce que tu faisais, pauvre con ?

-Je montais des marches. Ça va, toi ?

-J'y crois pas ! T'allais vraiment sur le toit !

-Oups. »

Demyx souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il continua de sourire quand il se sentit collé contre le mur et que des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, rapidement suivies d'un corps chaud.

* * *

« C'est l'bordel, là dehors » commenta placidement Demyx.

Il se sentait comme un enfant, là, avec la couette épaisse d'Axel tout autour de lui comme un cocon, à regarder les forces de la nature se mettre sacrément en colère. Il frissonna un peu. Il faisait froid. Pourtant, derrière lui, Axel, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il devait être né avec un soleil à l'intérieur du corps, Axel, ou un machin thermonucléaire, parce qu'il avait jamais froid.

« Comme d'hab', commenta le rouquin en s'allumant une clope. Tu dors ici, cette nuit ?

-Dormir ? fit Demyx en riant. T'arrivera à dormir avec ce boucan, toi ?

-Trop facile, soupira Axel d'un air las en désignant son appareil auditif.

-Ah, pardon. J'oubliais. J'oublie tout l'temps.

-T'inquiète, c'est un peu mignon. »

Sortir dehors alors que le vent allait si vite, qu'il faisait tant de bruit, ça causait des dégâts irréparables. Y'avait des tas de mutilés, borgnes, aveugles. Axel, c'était les tympans. À l'époque, y'avait pas de murs, et fallait bien sortir pour trouver de quoi manger, et y'avait plus de médias pour annoncer la météo.

Le vent mugissait. _Eh, mon pote, pourquoi t'es si en colère ?_ Voulait demander Demyx, des fois. _Si tu veux, viens, on discute, on s'pose, tu m'expliques ton problème. J't'ai rien fait, moi._ _Ça_ _te ferait peut-être du bien d'en causer._

La rafale causait beaucoup. Énormément. Elle hurlait et sifflait et déchirait l'atmosphère. Vas-y, pleure, pleure, tu pisseras moins.

« C'est cool, ça va être férié demain.

-Pas pour les nettoyeurs et les forces de l'ordre.

- _Still cool_ , on fait partie ni de l'un ni de l'autre. »

Demyx était conteur. Ça existait pas, avant, de ce qu'il savait. Ou peut-être au Moyen-âge, qui sait ? Mais avec la fin du vieux monde, il avait fallu trouver un moyen de se divertir, de continuer à rêver. Il avait sa guitare pour poser l'ambiance. Il aimait bien qu'on l'écoute, et il était doué. Quelques fois, il piochait sans vergognes dans les dessins animés et les comptines de son enfance, des fois il improvisait car il se souvenait plus, ou que l'envie le prenait. Il kiffait ça, les sourires sur les visages des gosses et des moins gosses.

Et il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour autre chose, t'façon. Sans Axel, il serait mort pendant _l'entre-deux_ entre le vieux et le nouveau monde, quand c'était chacun pour soi et qu'il fallait survivre, du jour au lendemain, sans parent et sans eau chaude et sans réfrigérateur et supérette et ordinateur. Deux gamins à peine adolescents contre l'antique vieille mère nature, qui avait fini par bien se vénère.

Demyx la blâmait pas, la nature. Il prenait c'qu'on lui donnait.

Il se leva et fouilla dans le bordel du meuble télé d'Axel, ou y'avait, s'il se trompait pas, du bordel à lui. Et effectivement, il trouva un CD, un vieux machin de Patrick Bruel. Il le mit dans le poste radio, un truc tout comme les vieux qui étaient déjà une antiquité avant la fin du monde. Sauf que c'lui là était neuf. Ça lui faisait toujours un petit effet rétro, mais maintenant, c'était l'dernier cri – la technologie se refaisait lentement à son goût, mais plutôt vite à l'échelle de l'humanité.

« Faut qu't'arrêtes de laisser traîner tes trucs chez moi » soupira Axel avec un genre de sourire attendri dans la voix.

L'avantage de la tempête, c'était qu'les voisins gueuleraient pas pour de la musique un peu forte. Foutus immeubles tout pourris. Les murs extérieurs étaient blindés pour résister aux tempêtes, mais alors, les cloisons entre les apparts', Demyx se d'mandait s'il s'agissait pas juste de carton un peu rigide.

Il trifouilla les boutons du machins et puis laissa finalement tourner la chanson _J'm'attendais pas à toi._ On entendait toujours le sable se heurter aux fenêtres, et ça faisait un contraste bizarre, du genre qui s'accordait, étrangement.

Axel se moquait parfois de ses goûts musicaux, mais Demyx voyait pas l'souci. Il aimait les choses qui alimentaient l'orage dans son cœur, sans s'poser d'autre question. Et cette chanson là, ça l'faisait. Il avait gardé qu'un truc de son ancienne vie, ç'avait été la musique. Même Axel avait débarqué après. Tout de suite après la première tempête, en fait. Il lui avait pris la main pour l'emmener s'abriter, et il semblait à Demyx qu'ils s'étaient pas lâchés depuis.

 _Je parlais de l'amour_ _  
_ _Comme on parle du temps_ _  
_ _Sans l'avoir vu au jour_ _  
_ _Sans le connaître vraiment_

« Bon, j'suppose que tu dors là, alors ?

-J'dors pas, répondit Demyx. Tu danses ? »

Axel se redressa sur le lit, jambes écartées, dos affaissé et un sourire qui faisait « pffff ».

« Comme ça, à poil ?

-C'est l'idée, m'sieur. Y'a personne qui nous voit t'façon. »

 _J'_ _'y pensais comme on rêve_ _  
_ _J'en rêvais sans y croire_

 _Entre ces cœurs en grève  
Et ces histoires pour voir _

« Mouais, fit Axel en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'suppose qu'on a qu'ça à faire pour s'occuper, t'façon. »

Il accepta la main tendue. Ni l'un ni l'autre savaient vraiment danser, mais Demyx trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, pour s'accorder à la musique. Il suffisait de se laisser porter. _To go with the flow_. Ils étaient doués pour ça, heureusement, sinon ils auraient pas survécu longtemps.

 _J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça _

Et c'était vrai, constata Demyx. Il s'était pas attendu à Axel et il s'était pas attendu à la tempête et à la fin du vieux monde. C'était indissociable, dans sa tête, Axel et le vent et le sable. Ça avait pas de sens l'un sans l'autre, tout comme la vie était un tissage indivisible de bon et de mauvais, et Demyx prenait tout ça comme ça venait.

Axel avait jamais été d'accord avec ce point de vue. Et pourtant, ils avaient eu de bons moments, même dans l'entre-deux, lorsqu'ils luttaient chaque jour pour survivre. Et même maintenant dans ces immeubles pourris et ce monde qui se reconstruisait pêle-mêle, tant bien que mal, avec le peu d'humanité qu'il restait.

 _J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôl-._

Ah.

« Plus de pile ? » questionna Demyx.

La tempête ne faiblissait pas, les enveloppant toujours dans un cocon de bruit confortable. Comme quand, petit, Demyx écoutait l'orage, bien blotti dans son lit, en sachant que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Bizarrement, la tempête le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

« Semblerait. Et puis sans électricité on peut pas la brancher sur secteur.

-Hé hé. Ca veut dire que tu l'écoutes même quand j'suis pas là.

-Ouais, bah, m'faut bien un truc pour me faire penser à toi.

-Tu sais, j'vis à peine deux étages au-dessus, tu pourrais bouger ton cul pour v'nir me voir si t'as envie. »

Axel se rassit sur le lit, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber avec un petit « pouf ».

« Ouais, bah, tu vas trouver ça con, mais j'aime bien quand tu m'manques, des fois.

-Oui, nan, si, j'vois. En fait. »

Si on manquait à quelqu'un, alors ce quelqu'un nous aimait, non ? Même un peu. C'était une chouette sensation, même s'ils en parleraient pas davantage. Ils ne parlaient pas de ces choses.

Demyx récupéra la couverture qu'il avait laissée tomber à terre comme un vieux chiffon et s'enroula dedans. Il faisait froid.

Après l'entre-deux, quand les choses avaient commencé à se stabiliser, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de se laisser de la place pour respirer. Mais pas trop loin quand même. Dans l'même immeuble, mais hors de question de partager le même appartement. Ils avaient eu besoin de prendre du recul, un peu, de redécouvrir ce que ça faisait d'être seul.

Ç'avait vite été douloureux, au final.

« T'sais, fit Axel, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, hein. J'ai pas oublié.

-Oui ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, asséna-t-il. T'as failli vraiment y aller, sur c'foutu toit. »

Ouh, il était vraiment fâché, alors.

C'était rare. En règle générale, Axel se foutait de tout et de tout le monde, un peu comme lui. Y'avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient. Ça se disait pas, mais Demyx savait.

Il savait pas, en revanche, s'il aurait vraiment tourné la poignée, s'il aurait même monté toutes les marches, s'il aurait osé sortir ensuite. Il avait voulu voir jusqu'à quel point il serait allé, en fait. Une sorte de test. Pas loin, sûrement, vu sa lâcheté naturelle. Cependant, l'idée le tentait presque, parfois. Faire partie de la tempête, régler à l'unisson le vent dans son cœur et celui dans ses oreilles. Une très courte symphonie.

« Ça fait rien, t'étais là pour m'en empêcher, nan ? taquina-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre. Comment t'as su que j'allais le faire, d'ailleurs ?

-J'savais pas, décréta Axel en fronçant les sourcils. J'sais jamais, alors je viens surveiller à chaque fois que tu me dis un truc comme ça. Au cas où.

-C'est juste des blagues. »

La plupart du temps.

Il sentit Axel s'agiter derrière lui, mais continua à fixer les poignées de sable qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre, en faisant presque pas de bruit à cause de l'isolation. Ces immeubles... Des bunkers de vingt étages de haut, voilà tout. Ils étaient tout autant contraints qu'auparavant. Quoiqu'avant, ils pouvaient bouger, au moins, aller d'un point A à un point B, même s'ils risquaient d'en crever, franchir les étendues de sable avec la peur au ventre pour se rendre où le vent les emport-

Axel le retourna brusquement, pour le forcer à le regarder, planta ses yeux pleins de colère dans les siens.

Wouah, il était beau quand il était énervé. Pas grand-chose y parvenait. Seulement Demyx, des fois, et encore, fallait qu'il y aille fort.

« Bordel, Dem', tu m'écoutes?

-Pardon, répliqua Demyx avec un sourire contrit. Pardon, tu disais ? »

Ça ne parut pas le détendre. L'autre le secoua par les épaules, un peu.

« J'en ai marre que tu parles de tout ça comme si c'était une putain de blague ! C'en est pas une ! Tu m'fais peur. Tu parles de plus en plus du vieux monde, et du vent et du sable... J't'ai pas gardé en vie toutes ces années pour que t'ailles te suicider dès que l'occasion se présente ! »

Ah, il ne pensait pas à ça comme ça... Bien sûr, qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Se sentir vivant, il ne demandait que ça.

Gardé en vie, hm ? Demyx n'était pas dupe, il se savait un poids mort, dès qu'il était question de survie, mais jamais Axel ne le lui avait dit en face.

« J'ai jamais été courageux comme toi » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Axel le lâcha, lentement, mais sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore ou se transforme en sable.

« Moi non plus, avoua Axel. J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. J'sais pas... C'est pas du courage.

-Hm. »

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'en était bel et bien.

* * *

Quand Axel se réveilla, le vent vrombissait encore contre les vitres, comme une tentative de les arracher pour en sortir les minuscules êtres humains qui se cachaient derrière.

 _Neufs couches de verre renforcé_ , songea Demyx avec un sourire intérieur. _Essaie tant que tu veux._

« Bonjour, fit-il joyeusement à l'adresse de la forme qui remuait derrière lui dans le lit.

-Humfff.

-Oh, bavard, ce matin. »

Il se tourna pour admirer le spectacle d'Axel avec les yeux collés, la tignasse encore plus embrouillée qu'à l'ordinaire et les muscles encore mous de sommeil. Ah, et l'érection matinale.

« Matin... répéta Axel en jetant un œil peu amène à la fenêtre. Tu rigoles ? L'est quelle heure. »

Demyx lança un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il y aurait bientôt plus de batterie, tiens.

« Neuf heures.

-Oh, merde, non, tu déconnes... »

Il prit son propre portable sur la table de chevet pour vérifier, et dut se rendre à l'évidence.

« D'habitude, ça cesse dans la nuit... » souffla Axel.

La tempête assombrissait le ciel. Sans pour autant croire à la nuit, on aurait pu se penser aux aurores, ou un peu avant. Et, bien entendu, on y voyait pas à deux mètres. Demyx apercevait à peine la balustrade du balcon d'Axel, qui vint le rejoindre au pied du lit, coller son torse contre son dos et le serrer dans ses bras.

« T'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il.

-Nan, je pense pas. »

Mais ça ne lui avait pas paru tellement long, alors il s'était peut-être assoupi, là, assis en tailleur et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et t'es quand même frais comme un gardon, taquina Axel.

-Plus personne sait c'que c'est, un gardon. »

Y'avait pas de poisson, dans les réserves d'eau des villes. Et à moins que la vie ne trouve un moyen de se reformer spontanément, y'en aurait jamais. Les animaux survivants se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Est-ce qu'il resterait encore des oiseaux à l'intérieur du mur, après la tempête ?

« Arrête ça, soupira Axel contre son cou. T'es chiant quand tu fais ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Dire des trucs si déprimants avec un air si guilleret. »

Il trouvait pas ça si déprimant, lui. Ou si, un peu, mais du genre triste-inspirant. Ça alimentait l'orage qui permettait à son cœur de battre. Est-ce que c'était ça, de se sentir l'âme d'un poète ? Ou bien il était fou, comme le suggérait parfois Axel. Ah …

« Désolé. J'voulais pas t'faire de peine.

-Tu veux dire, comme quand tu parles de sortir pendant la tempête ? »

Il se trouvait tellement de reproche dans sa voix que Demyx n'sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se contenta de fixer le chaos à l'extérieur, pensif.

« C'est pas aussi romantique que tu l'penses, fit Axel, de t'envoler pour faire partie de la tempête, ou j'sais pas trop c'que t'as dans le crâne. Tu mourras quasiment sur l'coup. T'sais, sur le toit, y'a des grillages. Si tu te fais pas propulser assez haut, tu vas te faire projeter contre le filet, et il restera quoi de toi ? Des petits morceaux ensanglantés en forme de losange. Ca s'passera vite, j'sais pas si tu souffriras. Et moi, il me restera quoi, après ? Un souvenir ? Des regrets ? Fais pas l'con, Damien.

-M'appelle pas comme ça. »

Sur toutes les choses qui existaient en ce monde, rien ne poussait Demyx à bout. Rien du tout, à part ce prénom.

« J'suis obligé, c'est pour t'faire réagir.

-Ben c'est raté. _Lea_. »

Rien que son ton agressif dénotait du contraire, il le savait. Et cette bête tentative de vengeance en appelant l'autre par son ancien nom, pour essayer de le blesser autant qu'il venait de le blesser... Il savait que ça fonctionnerait pas, pas autant.

« Damien. »

 _Arrête, arrête, arrête ça. Arrête de le prononcer avec une voix si pleine d'affection._

Il avait envie de pleurer et de vomir et de rentrer chez lui.

« J'me casse. »

Il ramassa ses vêtements au sol et les enfila, sans un seul regard à l'autre gars dont il sentait les yeux le suivre, fixés sur son dos. Sans rien dire.

Demyx referma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Il songea que, dans les films, les gens énervés claquaient la porte avec violence. Il avait pas envie qu'Axel sache, pour la tempête dans son cœur, alors il ferma la porte avec douceur, ouais.

Pas de carte d'identité, plus de relevé de naissance, dans le nouveau monde. On pouvait être qui on voulait. Un nouveau nom, une nouvelle existence. Damien était mort en même temps que ses parents, ses potes, sa famille et son chien. Il était mort à la seconde même où le vent s'était levé. Où il avait rencontré _Axel_ , même s'il s'était pas présenté sous c'nom-là tout de suite, parce qu'il savait pas encore que Lea était mort lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il parvint à s'endormir, malgré la bourrasque qui cognait à sa fenêtre, ou grâce à ça, si ça se trouvait.

Il rêva d'un petit garçon qui entrait tout juste au collège, dans l'école des grands, qui se _sentait_ grand, qui ne pensait pas le moins du monde à toutes ces choses qui allaient lui manquer plus tard.

* * *

« Bah tu vas pas m'croire, mais j'ai réussi à fermer l'œil ! »

Il voulait le lui dire par téléphone, au départ, mais plus de batterie, et plus d'électricité pour la recharger. C'était la première fois qu'une tempête durait si longtemps.

Axel lui avait ouvert avec un air contrit, puis franchement surpris. Demyx fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'étonnait ainsi, pas penser que c'était le fait de le voir de si bonne humeur après leur semblant de dispute. S'il y songeait trop, il pourrait pas la refouler, cette discussion, et il pourrait plus sourire comme ça, pas avant d'avoir crevé un abcès qu'il voulait pas percer. Alors, il stockait, et ça alimentait son p'tit orage personnel, celui qui, des fois, lui donnait envie de sortir en pleine tempête de sable.

« Ah... fit Axel.

-Il est quelle heure ? Mon portable est mort. »

Désignant l'horloge du pouce avec un semblant de sourire amusé, Axel referma la porte. Quatorze heures, donc. Il avait peigné sa masse de cheveux et enfilé un vieux short de sport, et un t-shirt crado.

« Quelle idée de pas avoir l'heure chez toi... »

L'habitude. Y'en avait pas b'soin, _avant_. L'heure, on la voyait partout, sur les téléphones, sur les ordinateurs, sur la télévision, le lecteur DVD, le réveil-matin, sur les grandes tours des centres-villes. A présent on voyait des rues sales, des petits parcs et un mur qui bouchait l'horizon. Et du sable.

« Ouais, ouais, répondit Demyx en baillant. T'as mangé ?

-Nan. J'voulais m'faire un café, mais sans électricité, bah... Alors ça m'a soûlé, j'ai pas eu le courage d'autre chose. Mais on peut craquer une allumette pour faire fonctionner les plaques chauffantes. Ça t'va, des pâtes ? »

* * *

« Eh, Dem' ?

-Ouaip' ? »

Dix-sept heures. Dehors, le vent n'en finissait pas de hurler toute sa détresse. Pas de nouvelles du monde extérieur, évidemment. Faudrait pouvoir allumer la télé, pour ça.

« Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai dit un truc, j'sais pas si t'as relevé mais...

-Ouais ? »

Ils passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient. Avec un jeu de cartes, d'abord, mais ça les avait vite lassés. Ils s'étaient assis en tailleur dans la cuisine, contre le plan de travail, à même le sol, parce que pourquoi pas. Y'avait quelque chose de réconfortant à se trouver près du sol.

« J't'ai dit un truc du style, je sais plus, mais qui sous-entendait qu'en gros, j'étais l'seul à te sauver les miches à chaque fois. »

Demyx s'en souvenait. _J't'ai pas gardé en vie toutes ces années pour que t'ailles te suicider dès que l'occasion se présente._

« Ouais j'vois, fit-il sur un ton désinvolte. Et ? »

Axel se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, comme il faisait parfois lorsqu'il hésitait à dire un truc. Demyx, lui, disait toujours les choses comme il les pensait. Il ne voyait pas tellement pourquoi les gens se prenaient autant la tête.

« Bah, c'est vrai et pas vrai à la fois, avoua finalement Axel. J'veux dire... Y'a plein, plein de fois pendant cette période... Si t'avais pas été là, franchement, j'aurais pas continué. Tu t'souviens, tous ces mecs tristes, prêts à risquer leur vie pour un oui ou pour un non ? J'aurais fini comme ça, si ça s'trouve, mais y'avait toi. Je, ouais, j'suppose que tu m'as sauvé aussi. Un peu. »

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que le vent qui mugissait et les grains de sable qui se heurtaient partout.

Ils parlaient pas de ces choses là, jamais. Des trucs qui s'approchaient un peu trop des sentiments. Demyx connaissait le mode d'emploi pour faire des blagues, pour faire en sorte que les gens se sentent mieux, tous ces machins-là, mais pas comment répondre à une déclaration de ce genre.

Alors, bêtement, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre et soupira.

« D'accord, marmonna-t-il finalement. J'prends note. Euh, merci, au fait. »

* * *

Il faisait nuit de nouveau, quoique ça fasse pas une grande différence. Ils auraient pu allumer des bougies. Axel avait suggéré l'idée, mais pour quoi faire ? Leurs yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité. Puis, ça faisait une ambiance particulière, exceptionnelle, un genre de petite aventure. Demyx avait ramené quelques affaires de chez lui, sa guitare, le bouquin qu'il était en train de lire, son carnet de partitions, des sous-vêtements propres. S'ils fallait que la tempête dure longtemps, au moins, ils s'occuperaient comme ils pouvaient ensemble.

« Eh, Demyx ?

-Présent, m'sieur !

-Si on vivait ensemble ? »

Et Axel le regardait même pas, en sortant cette énormité. Il fixait le sol, l'air de vouloir y creuser un trou par l'intensité de son regard. Demyx fit ce qu'il put pour rire, mais quelque chose dans son estomac le laissa pas faire.

« Tu déconnes, là ? » questionna-t-il avec une ébauche de sourire.

Ce ne fut que là qu'Axel leva le nez vers lui et, ouais, il aurait bien pu faire fondre le sol avec ses yeux qui avaient une couleur proche de l'acide, ou du moins l'acide qu'on voyait dans les vieux cartoons, bien clair et intense. Et ça, Demyx, ça le clouait sur place.

« Et pourquoi je déconnerais ? rétorqua Axel. C'est vrai, quoi, on est tout l'temps fourrés l'un chez l'autre, quel mal ça ferait ? Ca changera rien, on aura juste un peu plus de bordel qui traîne. Pas d'quoi en faire un plat... »

Sauf que ça changerait tout. Ça ressemblait trop à ce que ferait un couple, et personne n'avait dit qu'ils étaient _ça_. Jamais ils avaient songé à une quelconque étiquette entre eux, quelque chose qui ferait officiel. Le sujet avait même jamais été abordé. Ils avaient pas d'obligation l'un envers l'autre, rien qui les retenait ensemble d'autre que l'envie d'se voir.

« C'est pas toi qui disais que t'aimais bien quand j'te manquais ?

-Et puis ? T'auras tout le temps de me manquer la journée quand on sera au boulot, ou quand j'serais aux chiottes ou sous la douche.

-Wouah, c'est une déclaration ?

-T'es chiant.

-Ouaip. Content que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. »

* * *

Même Demyx devait l'admettre, ça commençait à faire long.

Axel dormait, pendant que lui jouait deux ou trois accords devant la vitre. Ce serait davantage qu'un petit coup de balai sur le balcon, qu'il faudrait, cette fois. Et combien de morts, là, dans les rues, qu'avaient pas pu s'abriter, du sable plein la bouche et les yeux ?

Ça l'inspirait. De temps en temps, il trouvait une suite de notes pas trop mal, les griffonnait dans son cahier. Ça ferait une mélopée bien sinistre. Il la chanterait pas aux enfants, celle-là, ou p't-être aux plus grands. Fallait pas s'voiler la face, après tout : c'était pas d'la tarte, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Des gens étaient morts pour ériger les murs qui les protégeaient, qui arrivaient _presque toujours_ à les protéger. Fallait bien qu'ils réalisent, nan ?

Et quand la tempête serait passée, qu'est-ce qu'il leur resterait, à eux ? A lui ?

Il lui resterait la silhouette endormie sur le lit, peut-être. Même pas dit. Demyx avait un drôle de pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui chatouillait l'estomac de façon quasiment douloureuse. Il analysa la sensation, avec le peu de concentration qu'il possédait pour ces choses-là, la prit pour de la peur, une panique un peu primitive. Il savait pas pourquoi, il savait pas depuis quand. Il ne connaissait pas l'origine d'une telle détresse.

Il eut envie de réveiller Axel, pour ne plus se sentir aussi démuni, comme un petit garçon seul, tout seul, pour toujours tout seul . À la place, il grimpa dans le lit et se blottit contre une peau chaude, familière.

* * *

Quelque chose avait sauvé l'humanité, à la fin du monde. Une chose toute bête : les sous-sols. Ouaip. Pas seulement parce que les rescapés pouvaient s'y abriter, mais parce qu'il était possible de s'y réunir, d'entreposer des choses.

De réfléchir.

De construire.

Il restait suffisamment de scientifiques et d'ersatz de gouvernement pour trouver des solutions. La première, le mur, fut la plus évidente, mais aussi, prise à part, la plus dangereuse. Comment échapperait-on à la chaleur étouffante qui était tombée sur la Terre en même temps que les vents et le sable ? Comment s'alimenter ? Et l'eau ? Et l'oxygène, jusque-là produit par les arbres ?

Un microclimat. Soigneusement étudié, réglé, millimétré par des tas de têtes intelligentes, que Demyx enviait pas vraiment, parce qu'elles avaient dû s'arracher les cheveux sur le problème.

Désormais, on avait des champs, pas assez pour nourrir tous les survivants, de l'eau, pas toujours propre et surtout un temps clément, hormis lorsque le vent se levait. Des foyers, mais pas suffisamment pour tout le monde. Mieux que rien.

Et la communication entre les différents bastions de l'humanité, évidemment. Une multitude de bulles de climat dans le désert, avec des immeubles et de la verdure et de la misère, qui échangeaient des informations par ondes radios. Au début, ça se faisait par pigeons voyageurs, comme au Moyen-âge. Pas pratique. Les oiseaux se perdaient, ou parfois mourraient à cause du vent trop chaud et trop violent.

Si ça se trouvait, dans un petit bout de planète, il restait une zone habitable, naturelle. Une île ou un coin de banquise ou quoi que ce soit. Et l'océan, alors ? Depuis la chute du vieux monde, Demyx avait plus vu l'océan. Ça lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, l'océan aurait très bien pu cesser d'exister. Soixante-dix pour cent de la surface du globe, et on savait pas si ça existait encore ou non.

Demyx imaginait, lorsque le vent serait tombé, se serait calmé, en aurait eu marre de leur hurler dans les oreilles, qu'il y aurait des explorateurs, comme dans l'ancien temps, très longtemps auparavant. A pieds ou à cheval, ils voyageraient, chargés de découvrir, redécouvrir les contrées oubliées, luttant contre l'immense désert qu'ils avaient appelé la Terre, se perdant dans les ruines du vieux monde.

Ah, Demyx ne tiendrait pas, dans une telle existence. Pas longtemps, en tout les cas. Néanmoins, l'idée lui plaisait. Le voyage, le mystère, tout le positif, sans les dangers. Comme lorsque, enfant, il jouait avec les autres de gamins de son âge à faire semblant. _C'est pas pour de vrai._

Demyx avait trop souvent tendance à oublier que la réalité existait.

Pas d'explorateurs. Le vent ne cesserait peut-être jamais, au-dehors. Et malgré tous les efforts déployés pour réécrire, retrouver, tout ce dont ils se souvenaient du vieux monde, au final, toute l'Histoire avant la catastrophe serait perdue. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour la raconter, dans un siècle, rien que des enfants nés entre les murs. Oubliés, les cités romaines et les mythologies, les pyramides, la tour de Pise, les guerres mondiales et les avions et Paris. Tout.

Plus que jamais, Demyx éprouvait le besoin de foutre le camp de cette ville-tombeau.

* * *

« C'est pas possible... s'ébahit Axel. J'y crois pas... »

Sur le balcon, il y avait un énorme tas de sable, qui bouchait quasiment toute la vue. Deux jours de tempête, sans faiblir une seule fois, et ça continuait encore.

Demyx se passa la main dans les cheveux, n'en pensant pas grand chose. Son compagnon se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi ahuri.

« On fait quoi ?

-Bah rien, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? répliqua Demyx. On peut pas sortir.

-Bordel de merde... Le balcon risque de s'écrouler, nan ?

-J'sais pas. C'est léger le sable, en principe. Je crois. Quoique, y'en a beaucoup, là. Quand y'en a beaucoup, c'est lourd, comme le papier.

-Putain, sérieux... »

* * *

Personne ne savait ce qui avait déclenché la fin du monde, exactement. D'aucuns prétendaient qu'il s'agissait de la punition de l'humanité pour tout ce qu'ils avaient causé de dommages à la planète. Une conséquence du réchauffement climatique, de la pollution... Sauf que ça ne collait pas.

Les tempêtes avaient commencé d'un seul coup, brutalement, sans prévenir, et personne n'avait aucun idée d'où venait tout ce sable, qui s'était mis à transformer la Terre en immense désert étouffant.

Punition divine, alors ? Assaut extraterrestre ? Personne savait, et tout le monde tentait de deviner, de trouver une justification à tout ce bordel, sans réelle preuve.

Quelle importance ? C'était arrivé, et voilà tout ce qui comptait, pour Demyx. La tempête avait fondu sur eux sans crier gare, d'un jour à l'autre. Parce que dans la vraie vie, c'était comme ça, on ne voyait jamais les choses venir avant qu'ce soit sur le coin de notre gueule.

« J'en ai marre d'être enfermé, p'tain !

-Sortons, alors.

-T'es con, Dem'. J't'ai déjà dit de pas blaguer sur ça.

-Tu tends la perche, aussi.

-J'peux t'tendre autre chose, s'tu veux.

-Le romantisme est mort, touché en plein vol par un énergumène rouge. Eh, ça ferait une bonne chanson ! »

Axel haussa un sourcil amusé, mais aussi autre chose, comme un sous-entendu.

« Hum, depuis quand on est romantiques ? »

Il attendait une réponse précise, sans doute. Pas une date, évidemment, fallait pas l'prendre au premier degré. Demyx se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, y'avait une phrase qui poussait dans son cerveau, et il disait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il voyait pas pourquoi celle-ci serait différente.

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est jamais trop tard pour essayer. »

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de faire l'amour, il se passa un truc. Un événement pas normal du tout, et Demyx niera tout ça le lendemain, évidemment, avec un sourire et un geste de la main pour chasser le souvenir.

Ils allumèrent des bougies, parce que, vivre dans l'obscurité quasi-complète, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais deux jours entiers... C'était la nuit, là, sans doute. Demyx oubliait toujours de regarder l'horloge.

Et ils parlèrent. Demyx ne se souviendrait plus de quand ils avaient commencé à évoquer le passé, ni comment. Une chose en entraînant une autre, sûrement. Un Demyx faisant une remarque sur le vieux monde, du genre « oui, tout le monde se plaignait pour deux centimètres de neige, avant, moi l'premier, alors que maintenant... » et un Axel qui aurait renchéri et ils auraient parlé de l'hiver. De la neige. Un débat sur le fait que ce soit aussi froid qu'ils s'en souvenaient ou non.

Les bonhommes de neige. On n'pouvait pas faire de bonhommes de sable. Et les souvenirs plus personnels, ensuite. Les vacances d'hiver. La famille. Les parents. Les choses enfouies, refoulées bien loin, mais qui existaient quand même encore, qui remontaient à la surface. Le nombre de détails dont Demyx se souvenait, ça le mettait sur le cul, parce qu'il aurait jamais cru... Ça faisait tellement, tellement d'années qu'il y avait pas pensé comme ça.

Un recoin de sa personnalité se demandait ce qu'il foutait, à déblatérer le passé d'un gamin mort depuis belle lurette. Il ressentait la situation comme irréaliste, comme _pas lui_ , et à la fois comme tout ce qu'il avait jamais été, au fond, au bout du compte. Et Axel, aussi. Il apprenait des choses sur son ami, des choses qu'il aurait jamais soupçonnées. Après toutes ces années... Dire qu'il se vantait de le connaître par cœur, sur le bout des lèvres et des doigts.

À un moment, Axel l'appela Damien, mais Demyx ne s'énerva pas.

Il pleura.

* * *

Un brusque silence le réveilla. Demyx mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux, pas bien sûr de ce qui clochait. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il tomba sur ceux d'Axel, qui le fixaient en écoutant l'absence subite de bruit.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le vent. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. On n'entendait aucun son humain, aucun bruit de pas ou de voix, même lointain. Pas de véhicule. Seulement le froissement des draps lorsqu'ils se levèrent péniblement, à peu près réveillés par la surprise.

Le balcon était encombré de sable accumulé le long de la baie vitrée, mais il faisait jour, indéniablement. Ils voyaient des coins de ciel bleus entre les monticules, de la lumière qui donnait aux grains collés à la vitre un éclat doré.

La tempête avait cessé. Et que leur laissait-elle, au juste ?

Qu'avait-elle emporté ?

Aussitôt habillés, ils montèrent sur le toit, d'un commun accord, presque sans se concerter. Demyx menait d'au moins un étage. La pensée ne l'effleurait même pas d'attendre son compagnon. Son cœur cognait fort, pour aucune raison, lui semblait-il.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du toit, ce fut la liberté qui lui effleura le visage et qui lui fit mal aux yeux. La brise légère comme une invitation, et le soleil pour la première fois depuis trois nuits.

Il monta le peu de marches qu'il lui restait. Ça sentait le sable. Il s'en trouvait partout sur le toit, évidemment. Au loin, le mur bouchait toujours l'horizon comme un titan terne et morne, qui n'aurait que faire des rêves des humains.

Demyx s'approcha du grillage de sécurité, doucement, remuant du sable du bout de ses baskets. Ça lui évoqua la plage, mais sans autre océan que le ciel bleu. Il posa ses doigts entre les losanges de la grille, regarda en bas.

Ce fut un triste spectacle qui accueillit sa vue. Mais beau. Il en aurait presque pleuré. On aurait pu croire la ville abandonnée depuis un siècle, vu la quantité de sable qui s'était amassée. Il faudrait pas mal de sauveteurs pour déblayer devant les portes. Si jamais il y avait des cadavres, ils se trouvaient sans doute enfouis profondément dans les dunes.

Des gens se penchaient par la fenêtre, ébahis. D'autres avaient trouvé le courage de sortir et erraient dans les rues sans y croire vraiment. Demyx ne pouvait pas voir leur visage d'ici, mais il pouvait imaginer leur expression perdue, comme des petits enfants à l'abandon.

Des lampadaires renversés gisaient, à peine visibles. Un ou deux arbres fins, aussi. L'immense saule devant l'immeuble avait perdu ses feuilles prématurément. Y aurait aucun tram qui circulerait, aujourd'hui, et pour un bon moment sûrement, et personne ne possédait plus de voiture personnelle depuis la chute de l'ancien monde. _Jour férié_ , décréta Demyx. Vu les fils électriques qui gisaient également, arrachés, pas d'électricité pendant quelques jours, non plus.

Ça ressemblait davantage à la fin du monde que la véritable fin. Ça ressemblait à un hommage au vieux monde, à leur vieille civilisation. Un enterrement, une tentative de deuil.

Une main se saisit de la sienne. Demyx n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Axel pour comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, ou pas très loin. Il pressa ses doigts autour des siens, réconfortant.

L'orage de son cœur semblait avoir crachoté ses dernières gouttes, lui aussi, pour le moment.

Il lui semblait presque que cette tempête serait la dernière. Ca s'pouvait pas, sauf dans son imaginaire hors de contrôle. Pourtant, en son cœur, ça faisait comme l'effet d'un point final.

Et qu'est-ce qui leur restait, à présent ?

Il releva les yeux vers le mur. Au même moment, Axel brisa le silence.

« Eh, Demyx ?

-Ouais ?

-T'as peut-être pas si tort... Moi aussi, j'en ma claque, de ce mur. »

Demyx sourit.

« J'veux revoir la mer, répondit-il. On ira, un jour, dis ?

-Ouais... Un jour, promis. »

C'était une promesse de conte de fée, remplie d'irréalisme, de _pas pour de vrai_. Mais quand même, ça faisait un bien fou.

« Tiens, Axel, j't'ai jamais répondu... souffla Demyx en se tournant vers lui.

-Hum ? »

Regard vert plein de surprise.

« Pour ta proposition. J'veux dire, ouais, ce serait pas mal de payer seulement une moitié de loyer. Eh, on pourra prendre un chien, aussi ? »

Et Axel se mit à sourire à son tour. Puis à rire. Et au fond, on pouvait bien tout lui prendre, à Demyx, tant qu'on lui laissait Axel. Le reste, le sable et le vent pouvaient bien l'emporter au loin, éternellement hors de sa portée, pour ce qu'il s'en souciait.

* * *

 **Re ! Vous êtes toujours là ? Verdict ?**

 **Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte en l'écrivant, mais en le relisant, j'ai réalisé que l'inspiration me venait d'un mélange de plusieurs trucs que j'aime bien en ce moment : L'Attaque des Titans, la saga de la Passe-Miroir (des livres très cools, et c'est français en plus) et Nier : Automata. Des choses qui n'ont rien à voir, en somme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, mais je trouve ça plutôt cocasse, personnellement.**

 **Voilà voilà, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit !**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
